Battle Cry
by ttlycool
Summary: This stoy is a fanfic for Cry of the Icemark by Stuart Hill. That Being said its a sort of alternate version to the third book mixed along with the odd ideas in my head! This story has visions, pirates, and a betrial thats as old as time. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Cressida stood atop a wide cliff, the wind caressing her face, as she stared at the vast land before her

**Battle Cry**

An Icemark Fanfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

_Cressida stood atop a wide cliff, the wind caressing her face, as she stared at the vast land before her. She knew this was a dream. This was defiantly not the Icemark, where the winter was at its worst. Instead she was overlooking a green valley, where she _

_could just see the coastline and the never ending ocean, shining gold in the sunset. _

_Behind her she could just make out the soft ruffling of a dress._

_Startled she turned around "Who are you? Why do you keep showing me these weird visions? Why do I keep seeing..."Cressida stopped, she felt that saying the name would mean she was still alive, still among the realm of the living. And not in the Winterlands where she __**belonged**__!_

_". . . Who you see has many names and many lives past lived. You simply need to understand, Cressida. . ." The honey-like voice seemed to fill the land, though the speaker's mouth did not move. She was a woman of medium build, ebony hair, porcelain skin, and golden eyes. Though Cressida had seen her many times she was still taken aback at how much she looked like . . . her._

_"Understand what! If it's so important why can't you just tell me?" Cressida was not in the mood for mind games!_

_The woman stared at her blankly until closing her eyes and drawing a deep breath. Then the world around them seemed to change shape. 'Looks like I've done it now.' Was all Cressida thought before entering her vision._

_Cressida stood and watched as various scenes flowed before her; all moving so fast she could only catch a few of them. A pirate ship. A distant land. Odd Creatures. Medea. _

_The vision slowed and Cressida couldn't help but gasp at Medea's face, she didn't look like a princess but more like a traveler, and her hair was shorter; hanging just below her chin. And she was . . . smiling. Suddenly Medea darted forward and Cressida, expecting to be trampled shielded her face, but all she felt was a slight whoosh. Confused she turned around and saw Medea embracing a man, more a boy only 18. Cressida thought she'd recognized him but then he looked up and she was positive of who it was._

_Sulla Belorum._


	2. Chapter 2

Cressida's eyes snapped open. She could have screamed in confusion. She'd been having similar dreams for about a month and she couldn't feel any more restless. Oskan had once told her that sometimes those touched by the gift could receive premonitions in dreams, but she had never thought she had any powers, besides her hearing. Cressida sat up and rubbed her temples '_Perhaps_ _its time to ask about this_.' She thought before swinging her feet over the bed.

0000000

Medea leaned over the side of the ship, letting the wind bat the hair around her face. She was the only one awake besides Captain Aryan, who was unusually quiet this morning. _'Perhaps it's because of the storm threatening the horizon._' She turned her head to view the grey-black clouds reaching out from the west.

Someone yawned from behind her. "Oh! Good morning Gnaea!" Medea said smiling at her friend.

Gnaea brushed a curly, blond lock of hair from her face before asking "How can you be up this early? Are you trying to compete with the roosters?" She had tried to sound annoyed but her squeaky voice had given away her usual peppiness.

"If only there was a rooster to compete with. Then maybe there would be someone to talk to while you lot try to pillage your own ship!" At that both girls laughed.

After their giggles subsided Gnaea took on a serious tone" What do you even do up here? It's so quiet." She stared at the rising sun.

"In truth I try to find my memory." Medea's smile faded as she once again turned her expression to the blackening clouds.

Gnaea sighed. She remembered when they first found Medea, she had absolutely no idea who she was or where she came from. Gnaea was surprised that she even knew her name. But what surprised her most was that Sulla seemed to recognize her accent, he said it came from the north, how far north he didn't know. He'd only been with their traveling party a month when they'd found her. Gnaea's eyebrows furrowed, the more she thought about it the more she realized that the two really had a lot in common. When Sulla had joined them he didn't remember much either, though that had most likely been a side effect from the scar that crossed over his face. The loss of Medea's memory was a complete mystery.

Suddenly there was a shout from below the deck. "What now?" Medea asked

Gnaea chuckled" I think I know!" with that they ran below to see what was causing the commotion.

0000000

Cressida slowly chewed her breakfast contemplating how she would tell the rest of the Lindshield family about her 'visions' and it wasn't going so well. What if they were true and Medea was out there somewhere, doing . . . well what she didn't know. And if Sulla was still alive they were facing the possibility of another invasion. If they were working together, she shuddered at the thought.

"Cressida, is something bothering you?" Cressida's head shot up, it was Sharley. She looked around and sighed she had her whole families attention.

"Actually . . . yes. But its sort of something that . . ." Cressida paused. What if her dreams weren't important at all? What if her subconscious was making up a wild excuse for why the youngest Bellorum's body was never found? What if it wasn't? ", that would better be discussed in private. Important or not." She added the last part in a hope to save her embarrassment.

"Well if its bothering you than it must be important." Oskan said, reassuring his daughter. "When would you like to talk about it?"

"As soon as possible" _I've put it off long enough_ she sighed at her not-so-happy thoughts. Just how much time had she given Medea, she wondered.

0000000

When Medea and Gnaea reached the bottom step there was already a crowd of their laughing crewmates surrounding Sulla's door. Pushing through the crowd they saw that Sulla was _covered_ in sand! As was his room. "Who the hell did this?!" he shouted. Laughing Gnaea raised her hand. "_You_!" He couldn't help but smile before chasing her up the stairs.

Medea shook her head at the state of the room. _Might as well get breakfast. _She thought before heading towards the kitchen.

On her way down the hall she passed by Caecus's door and noticed he was still asleep. Whistling a tune she walked in and shook his shoulder "Caecus, Caecus, wake up sleepy head! You've missed all the fun!"

"Umph! Then _why_ are you bothering me?" He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her with his milky white eyes. No matter how many times he did it, Medea was still surprised he could always find her with his blind state.

"Just because you've missed one laugh doesn't mean you need to skip the rest!" She pulled him up and linked arms with him "Come with me to the kitchen and I shall tell you!"

Caecus stifled a yawn "I'd be _honored_." Medea only laughed before pulling him out the door.

0000000

The Lindshield clan was seated in one of the many royal sitting rooms, waiting for Cressida to begin.

"Well, I've been having these odd 'dreams' but they've been reoccurring for over a month now, and I'm starting to think they're visions." Cressida began. _Not too bad of a start_ she thought

"How so?" Oskan asked paying closer attention.

" They show the common side affects of visions; I hear a slight whispering at the back of my head as I fall asleep, I feel completely drained of energy in the morning even though I've slept for at least 6 hours, that and in each dream, I see a little bit more of what's going on." Cressida took a slow breath, hoping that was enough to prove her case.

"In that case," Oskan began ", they are defiantly visions."

"Since that's found out, care to tell us what your visions are?" Sharley asked curiosity evident on his face.

"Yeah, I can't take the suspense!" Edrod agreed.

_Here it comes_ Cressida thought" It's about . . . two people in particular" She took a breath before continuing.

"_Yes?_" Sharley and Edrod asked in unison

Cressida took another breath "it's about-

0000000

Sulla and Medea sat next to each other as they ate, Medea occasionally stopping to brush some sand out of his hair." Leave it alone." He said pushing his hand through his hair" She got me, and it'll be weeks before I get rid of all the sand."

"Glad to see you've admitted defeat!" Gnaea pushed him slightly as she made her way to sit near Medea.

"Shup up!" He said, trying to sound miffed. Gnaea merely stuck out he tongue before beginning to eat.

"CHANGE IN PLANS!" Captain Aryan shouted "The storm in the west is too strong! We're Headed NORTH!" there were groans and shouts in protest, the north was far too cold this time of year.

"What is he? Crazy? There are snow storms going on all _over_ the north! Besides, we can handle a bit of rain!" Gnaea huffed before shoving a rather large bite of food into her mouth.

"When he's made up his mind, he's made up his mind. What's wrong Gnaea? Can't handle a bit of snow?" Sulla laughed dodging on of her slaps.

"Oh, stop!" Medea said "Besides a bit of cold is needed after all that time in hot Jamacia."

"Don't remind me! That was the heat-rash of a lifetime!" Gnaea empathized the word 'lifetime'.

"I didn't need to hear that." Sulla commented "Oof!" Gnaea ha hit him in the face with an orange.

"Take that!"

0000000


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!" After hearing the news of Medea, the Lindshield clan was in frenzy. What would happen now that she was back and possibly working with the Polypontian Empire? "That's impossible!" Oskan was taking it the worst, though Sharley was very close behind him.

"Who knows what's possible now?" Edrod replied sullenly.

"Now Stop It!" Thirrin shouted over them. "We can't just stay here running in circles like field mice! If Cressida's theories are true then immediate action must be taken!"

"Your right, but . . . what do we do?" Cressida had been quiet until now. "It's not like we can hunt her down if she is working with an empire behind her."

"Yes, what will we do?" It was Sharley this time. He had stopped shouting and was trying to get a hold of what was going to happen.

"The only thing we can do; call our allies and face what's coming head on!" Thirrin turned her gaze towards Cressida." Have you any insight of how much time we have left?"

"No, not time. But I think she's traveling by ship." Cressida remembered the flash of a ship from her visions.

"Then we'll place guard towards the coast, and send separate parties to get our allies." Thirrin stated with a nod.

"Why separate parties?" Edrod asked.

"So we'll reach our allies faster" Thirrin answered with sternness, taking full roll as queen. "Sharley you'll go to the Desert, they listen to you more than any of us."

"Okay" was his only reply.

"What of the vampires?" Oskan said "Our alliance has grown fragile after what happened to the Vampire King. There's no guarantee they'll come."

"We'll just have to see how that plays out." Thirrin concluded "The worst they can do is refuse."

"How will we tell the kingdom?" Sharley asked "They think she was killed in an explosion during the sky ship raid."

"Let me worry about that." Thirrin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just get packed for you journey to the Desert Kingdom."

"Will they come at such a bad time of winter?" Sharley couldn't help but doubt the situation.

"They will. They have to!"

0000000

**Midnight, 2 days later**

Medea sat atop the crows nest. She couldn't say why but ever since their ship had turned northward she'd felt like someone had tied a knot in her stomach and was holding fast to her heart _Something's wrong, I can feel it._

She hadn't slept the last two nights, and she looked pale. Medea could feel her head falling to one side and knew that lack of sleep was taking its toll._ I shall freeze if I stay up here._ But it was too late she had already closed her eyes

--

_Fire raged all around her, and his face, his face contorted in blind rage and unquenchable hated. He moved his arms above his head as her ripped a hole in the worlds balance, revealing another crueler realm._

_"No" someone with her voice shouted "PLEASE" but it was too late. Forgiveness and anything like it had been lost long ago._

_She was being pulled into the cold land, all the while kicking and screaming. Then she was tossed out into whatever was waiting for her. Her screams were lost to the wind as she fell, faster and faster until, CRASH. Pain radiated through her body as she hit the ground with a force that should have killed her. Temporarily stunned she could only lie still until the pain subsided into something bearable. _

_She wandered aimlessly for what must have been days, looking for something,__** anything**__ that could prove she was still alive. That she wasn't dead, and she wasn't doomed to rot in hells worst possible punishment. She walked with her arms outstretched until she felt something push back against them. Finally! Looking up she saw it was a mountain and wondered why she didn't notice it before. She pressed her arms firmly against it and treaded along its expanse in the hope of finding something._

_After an hour or two her arms began to waver and she wondered if this mountain was just leading her in endless circles. She yawned and suddenly felt her hand push forward into empty air, looking down she stumbled back and screamed. It was a cave lined with blood and held together by bones._

_"Medea" It whispered a bruised and bloody hand reaching out of the cave._

_She screamed again, and again rooted into place by fear._

_"Medea" The voice was louder this time as the creature slowly made its way to the light._

_"MEDEA!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and brought hers back as hard as possible._

_--_

"OUCH!" Medea was shocked from her nightmare as she heard the cry of pain.

"Sulla! How dare you scare me like that? I hate you!" she shouted balling her hands into fists and hitting him.

"Ow! _OW_!" He grabbed her wrists to stop her "I was trying to wake you up, you were screaming bloody murder!" Medea seemed to calm down and he let her go "What happened?"

"J-just a nightmare" She tore a piece of her sleeve and brought it to his bloody nose "Sorry."

"Its fine" He said "Damn, I just hope you didn't break my nose." He pushed the piece of fabric to his nose "My face has been through enough already!"

It was meant as a joke but Medea couldn't laugh, instead she looked at the pale line that crossed from above his left eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek. "It's not too bad." She said brushing a finger along his scar.

"Easy for you to say." He sounded normal enough but Medea couldn't help but notice he was blushing. Awkwardly, Medea pulled her hand away.

"Um, we should get down." She said turning her head to hide the redness of her face." It's cold up here."

0000000

**Morning**

Cressida paced around the length of the citadel. Sharley was almost finished packing, and by almost finished it meant he had put it off to the last minute and was scrambling to find a bag to hold his things. But that wasn't her problem. She was stressed because she wasn't going to do _anything_ helpful. 'Your helping us more than ever with your visions' Oskan had said. That might have worked when she was ten, but now she knew that there was always more to be done when it came to the Icemark.

She couldn't help but wonder when Medea would _actually_ come. Her visions had been very much the same; flurry of scenes, vision slows, she sees Medea with Sulla. There had to be something she was missing._ But what? What can I not be noticing?_ Then it hit her: _Who you see has many names and many lives past lived. You simply need to understand, Cressida_. Perhaps the woman was trying to show her something. Perhaps she'd been off from the start. "I need to talk to her!" She said before running to her room.

When Cressida had reached her room she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

She couldn't sleep.

"Oh come on!" She shouted "I'm just starting to figure out-"but she didn't get to finish as she felt a murmuring at the back of her head as she was quickly pulled under.

--

_Cressida was in the valley again. Only this time it was different she wasn't looking at it from her usual spot on the cliff. She was in the actual valley._

_"You're rather smart for a mere mortal." Cressida turned around, it was the woman._

_"Thanks. Not to be pushy but I have a few questions." Cressida started._

_"I can only tell you what you know at heart" The woman said "I can also tell you about myself, but I doubt you would want to hear about me when you 'sister' has returned"_

_"Your right. Medea is my ultimate concern." Cressida stated bluntly.__** Why would she even say that? She's not the one threatening the safety or even existence of the Icemark!**_

___"Very well then, ask away. But remember I can only bring to light what you already know." She seemed resigned as though Cressida had missed something very important._

_"What good will it do if you can only tell me what I know?" Cressida was getting frustrated; maybe this wasn't a good idea after all._

_"You know more than you think" despite Cressida's anger the woman remained calm, and ultimately patient._

_"Is Medea with Sulla?" Cressida said trying to confirm what she had deduced._

_"Yes"_

_"Do they plan another war?" Cressida began to grow hopeful_

_"So you think"_

_"Is that a no?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Okay then." Cressida felt relieved "Then where are they?" She asked vague questions. She knew she would get more answers if she was careful._

_"I think you know"_

_"The Ocean then?"_

_"Yes"_

_Now Cressida understood. If she even got an inkling of a clue, the woman could, to a point, explain what was going on." Are they on a pirate ship?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Does she plan to kill any one member of my family?" Cressida had vital information at her very fingertips._

_"I'm afraid you don't know the answer to that question."_

_"Do you __**only**__ know what I know? Is that why you won't tell me?" Cressida was angry now._

_"I know everything. But there are certain laws that even I have to keep." The woman stared at Cressida, a slight sadness in her eyes." Are you ready to return?"_

_"Yes, I have to return to where I am needed" Cressida sighed__** Even if they won't let me help!**_

_--_

Cressida's eyes opened. She looked around and noticed she was sprawled on the bed. She looked out her window and noticed the sun was going down. 'Great! I spent the whole day over there and I only learned one thing!' She sighed and went to tell her family what she had discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's not a war coming? You're completely certain?" Thirrin along with the rest of the family had been questioning Cressida like this for hours. The stars were already out.

"The woman said no. And Yes, I asked a direct question concerning the possibility of a war." Cressida was far to tired to be frustrated. Her voice was a bland monotone and her head tilted to the right as she tried to stay conscious.

"Well did you encounter another vision? Did you ask any more questions?" Sharley too was tired of discussing the same point over and over.

"No visions _yawn_ and yes I did ask more questions." Cressida didn't know how much more she could take." Can we discuss this in the morning? I might even have more to report."

"Yes. Concerned as I am, if I stay a moment more awake, then I'll surely pass out before I reach my room." Oskan stood and made his way to the door.

Thirrin sighed. She was tired herself, but the safety of her kingdom could only be confirmed if she knew everything. "Is she targeting one of us-"

But it was too late; Edrod had already shut the door.

_I suppose the Icemark could survive one more night._ Thirrin thought before getting up from her seat and walking towards the door.

0000000

Medea stared at the ceiling of her and Gnaea's room. She was usually comforted by Gnaea's soft snores but tonight she couldn't shake the feeling that the nightmare had been a flashback from her ever elusive past. She could even place a name to that mans angered face"Oskan." She whispered. The word was familiar, but it sounded so alien coming from her mouth.

_"It was only a nightmare. Don't worry about it." _That's what Gnaea, Caecus, and countless others had said. All except for Sulla. He also had such nightmares, frequently. At least twice a week the entire ship would be woken by his screams. Gnaea had told her it was worse when he had first joined them "_He'd just keep screaming until there was no screams left." _Gnaea had told Medea that the first time she'd been woken up by his fits. "_At least now he's able to calm down."_

Medea turned over, _Come on!_ She thought_ At least try to fall asleep! _

/-/-/

Sulla tossed and turned in his bed whimpering slightly in his sleep as his dreams quickly turned to nightmares.

--

_Sulla stood at the front of the ship letting the wind whip at his face and the ocean mist cools him down. Then suddenly the ocean wasn't there anymore, he was sailing in the air! He'd always been afraid of heights, even in his few memories he had resented the thought of being too high up. _

_He gasped and backed away from the edge, the vision changed again. He was on a horse charging forward, a challenge was called out in his voice, and he was suddenly locked in battle. There was a piercing pain in his stomach as he fell to the ground screaming._

_All went white._

_He was facing the moon, before him was a large expanse of stars and islands that seemed to stretch of forever, the sky never meeting the ocean. Two wolves seemed to be howling in the distance._

_Her face, her sword, he was in the battle again. He chanced one last look up as she brought her blade down._

_--_

Medea's eyes snapped open as the whole ship erupted in screams. She didn't even have to ask, she knew who it was.

"Argh! Not again. At this rate one of the crewmen will get sick of it and smother him!" Gnaea sat up and muttered more complaints as she tied her blond hair back and started towards the door.

"Methinks that crewman may be you." Medea teased, following her.

"Methinks you could get into trouble for knowing too much!" Gnaea shoved her gently before jogging towards Sulla's room.

0000000

**1:00 A.M**

Sharley walked along the eaves of the great forest, holding Suleiman's reins so that he would not wonder. Ever since he'd heard the news of Medea he hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep a night. But now that he knew that she wasn't causing a war he didn't know what to think! For every one answer there was a multitude of questions!

Oddly enough he wanted to talk to Medea. Not the type of screaming conversation that only erupted into more anger, he wanted an actual conversation. To sit down and ask her questions such as: When did you get out of the winterlands? How? What have you been doing since then?

There was only one reason that he wanted to slap her, and that was the fact that she was with a Bellorum! Does she have no care for what he and others like him have done to the Icemark? Then again did she even know that he was a Bellorum, all she ever did was sit in her room-

A light bulb seemed to pop up from Sharley's head, could some answer be in her room?

Immediately he jumped onto Suleiman's back and raced back to the Icemark.

0000000

Medea pushed Sulla's door open, and saw him tossing and turning wildly, screaming like someone was trying to kill him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Sulla! Sulla! Wake up, damnit!"

"I've got this." Gnaea said before picking up a pillow and shoving it in his face. Medea pulled it from her.

Sulla sputtered and his eyes opened. "Were you trying to smother me?"

"_No_!" Gnaea looked at him as though he was crazy. Medea just shook her head at both of them, hiding the pillow behind her back.

"Then why is there a pillow behind your back?" Sulla asked turning his head towards Medea.

"Ummm." With that Medea dropped the pillow and bolted, Gnaea close behind her.

After Medea and Gnaea had made it to their room Gnaea immediately broke into a fit of laughter. "Damn, I wish there was a way to preserve the look on his face!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny!" Medea sat down to catch her breath. "I think I'll be going on deck soon."

"What its barely even morning! Don't tell me you always go up this early!" Gnaea's look was incredulous. "We go to bed at ten, that's only three hours of sleep!"

"I go to sleep a bit earlier." Medea reminded her "And no, usually I go up an hour or so before the sun rises." _It gives me more time to think_ she kept the last part to herself.

"So sleep a little more." Gnaea said already half asleep in her bed.

"I doubt I'll get any more sleep tonight." _Not that I got any in the first place_ Medea said. Her only answer was a soft, content snore. _At least one of us can rest easy._

Medea slipped on her shoes and walked slowly towards the door. When she went to put out their lamp she looked back and sighed._ If only my world were as simple as yours._ She turned her back to the dark room and closed the door behind her.

0000000

Sharley froze in front of Medea's tower door. No one had gone up here since the war, no one wanted to, not even the servants. They claimed it was haunted and stated more than once that they would rather give up their jobs than go up there.

He began to understand their fears. The tower had an eerie feeling about it, but hadn't it always? It had been a safe haven for his even eerier sister. _There's nothing up there now, just an empty shell of what it used to be!_ With that last bit of self encouragement he opened the door and started up the steps.

When he'd reached the top he noticed the door was still thrown open from when Oskan had broken in and banished her. Sharley looked around and took in the shape of the room. Everything was scorched and the room was littered in ashes, the once fine bed linens now had black burns and rips adorning them. He looked at the open closet doors revealing burned and dusty dresses that had once been some of the finest in the Icemark.

He walked in and pressed his palm to the large crack in the wall. _This was where dad opened the door to the realms._ He went to the window that over looked the valley where he had once done battle._ That's where she tried to kill me._ He turned around._ This is what she last saw of this world . . . until now._

Sharley sighed and went to leave when he passed her desk and knocked over a wooden box. He heard something jingle as it hit the ground. Curious, Sharley picked up the box and opened it, nothing. "What?" He shook it gently and it rattled. He pressed down on the bottom with his finger, it moved.

_A false bottom box, why?_ He thought before opening it. Looking into its contents he gasped.

The inside was lined with purple velvet and placed in the center was a beautiful dagger. The hilt was silver, woven with ivory and had carvings of different animals and landscapes; a midnight sky with two wolves howling at a pearl moon with expertly cut sapphire stars, a cliff top looking over a coast line valley with a topaz sun falling just before the ocean, a snowy valley that looked as dangerous as it was beautiful. And many more but what surprised him most was the largest carving placed in the center of the hilts width. It was a woman with white pearl skin with onyx hair and eyes, the eyelashes carved at a perfect angle with ruby lips and a dress spun intricately of gold, opal and tourmaline. The three gems spun down from her skirt and fell down the center of either side of the blade until ending at the razor sharp tip.

". . . Wow. . ." Sharley stood awestruck at the sheer perfection of the dagger. "Oh my god!" He gently picked it up and turned it over a few times making sure that he hadn't damaged it in any way after he'd dropped it. Nothing was wrong, it was clearly a lot stronger than it seemed. He placed his finger at the tip of the blade and gasped, pulling back his hand he saw a small droplet of blood sliding down the shaft of the blade and resting against one of the many folds of the girls dress. Using his shirt he went to wipe the blood when he was pulled under.

--

_Sharley stood in what seemed to be a citadel, but it wasn't the one in the Icemark palace, and this wasn't the castle of Frostmarris. This castle was made of ivory and __olivine lined the windows and steamed from the walls giving the illusion of vines with amethyst flowers._

_Hearing far off laughter Sharley turned around and saw a kingdom as sparkling and beautiful as the castle with a path of ivory leading to it from the castle doors, looking down Sharley noticed that the whole citadel was floored with ivory._

_The laughter came again, louder this time, and Sharley looked up to find Medea walking towards the city with an auburn haired girl next to her both clothed as servants._

_Then there was a shout of "I've found you princess!" Medea yelped as what looked to be a soldier jumped out from the bushes and grabbed her arm. "You know you mother hates it when you try to sneak away and roam the town as a servant girl. Care to tell me about your friend." The girl next to her had already fled._

_"That is none of your business!" Medea said before pulling herself from his grip._

_"The moment you try to runaway you become my business, now let's get back to the palace before you cause to big a problem." He ushered her towards the palace. She angrily walked into the citadel and straight through Sharley as if he wasn't there at all._

_"What? No, Medea, wait!" He shouted but she and the man proceeded into the castle as if he hadn't said a word._

--

Sharley awoke with a gasp. _What just happened?_ He looked around and saw he was on the floor clutching the dagger, the blood on it still wet. He quickly wiped it off and placed it back in the real bottom of the box, then placed the false bottom back on. Restoring the box to its place on the desk, he quickly left the room.

0000000

Medea stood facing the east so that she could have a proper view of the sunrise when it came, which wouldn't be for hours. She sighed into the darkness when suddenly she felt a pang go through her body and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Ch-Charlemange." She whispered. The name pounded through her head over and over until she passed out against the wooden ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlemange paced across his room trying to fathom what just happened. How had Medea come to possess such an item? Why had vision Medea been in that strange kingdom? How was he going to tell the others? With a sigh Sharley sat on his bed. _They'll need to see the dagger for themselves._ But what if it wasn't there? What if it was just a reaction to the ash or smell of smoke and he had just imagined the whole thing?

_I'll just have to go back and get it . . . if its there._ It was the only way to be sure so Sharley opened his door and was about to set off towards Medea's tower when he heard the castles alarm being raised. Looking down the hall he saw Cressida running towards him. "Cressida! What's going on?" She looked as though she had just jumped from her bed with her nightgown and tangled hair.

"One of the Wolf folk has spotted a strange ship on the ocean front! And they're coming this way!" Cressida saw realization forming in Sharley's eyes.

"But Medea is supposed to be on a ship!" Sharley backed up a little feeling as though he was about to have a heart attack.

"I know! I was in the kitchen when it happened. Wait for me in the citadel, I need to get dressed!" With that Cressida took off down the hallway towards her room.

Charlemange slumped against the wall. This was happening too fast. Just a little more than two weeks ago the kingdom had been through more than a year of peace and now Medea was here on their doorstep with hardly any warning at all! Taking a deep breath Sharley got up, if she only had one ship there was no possibility of a fight and if she had contacted the creatures of the winterlands Oskan would have known. But there was no other explanation as to what she was doing._ She must have lost her mind._ He thought before closing his door and setting off towards the citadel.

**Sunrise**

Medea woke to the sound of someone shouting "Stop the ship! Can't you tell we ain't welcome?" Yawning she sat up and rubbed her eyes._ How long have I been unconscious?_ Looking around she saw almost all the crew running about pulling the ship to a halt and shouting profanities for being dragged out of bed so early.

Standing up she saw Caecus standing near the port bow. Confused she walked over to him. He was staring at her before she was even in ear shot. "Caecus what's going on? Why is everyone so . . . so"

"Agitated?" he finished.

"Yes." Medea had to look away from his piercing white eyes.

"We were going to dock on the Icemark early, so that when the crew woke up they could stretch their legs. But as soon as they spotted us they blockaded us off and by the sound of things they will be sending a ship to meet us shortly." Caecus spoke as though discussing the weather but Medea felt and odd twisting in her stomach.

"You don't suppose they know we're pirates?" She asked turning her attention to the line of ships blocking the docks.

"How could they? We've never sailed this far north before." His even voice helped Medea's nerves and she managed to take a deep breath.

"Then why would they block us off." Medea looked around the ship. There wasn't anything that could give them away so easily.

"Who knows?" Was all Caecus said.

They stood there in silence until Gnaea came rushing towards them. "They're sending a ship! Hurry!" Medea noticed the excitement in her voice.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about this?" Medea was getting frustrated with the crew's lack of common sense.

Gnaea rolled her eyes "Not you too!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Medea put her hands on her hips defensively.

"No need to be a diva! Anyway Sulla's been acting all weird and jumpy since he woke up this morning, or in this case last night!" Gnaea grabbed both Medea's and Caecus's arms and began leading them to the front of the ship where they could get a better view of their visitors. "C'mon we're not going to get to see them!"

"If you want to _see _them, then why am I coming?" Caecus asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Touché." Gnaea said "But you're still going!"

"Worth a shot." He sighed and Medea nodded trying to ignore the knot in her chest.

Cressida looked at the ship they were approaching and nodded grimly. "That's it. That's the one."

"You're certain? There's no mistake?" Thirrin asked looking at her daughter with wide eyes.

"I'm sure; it's the exact ship I've seen in my visions. Only much closer." Cressida was quiet but inside she was screaming.

"Was it a good idea for all of us to come at once?" Oskan didn't like the idea of the whole family on the same ship.

"No one wanted to sit out." Edrod said. "I didn't want this day to come, but now that it's here there's no use in ignoring it."

"So . . . what now?" Sharley asked but none of the family was able to answer his question.

After a short while the ship began to slow down; they were stopping. Almost in unison Cressida, Edrod, and Sharley jumped from their seats and bolted to the docks.

Oskan sighed "So we've arrived at last." Thirrin merely took his hand before walking up towards the docks and all four of their children.

**Reunion**

Medea watched as walking planks were slowly lowered from ship to ship. She took in an uneasy breath and wondered if anyone could hear how loud her heart was beating. Backing up she bumped into Sulla who gasped. "You're almost as worried as me." She whispered to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this place, as if I've been here." He trailed off.

"Me too. It feels like I'm forgetting something-"

"Something that should be obvious." Sulla finished. Medea nodded before moving to stand next to him rather than in the front.

There was silence as the planks were successfully lowered unto either ship. Then a boy and girl came across the planks from outside the neighboring ship. It was obvious that they were related with their fire red hair and emerald green eyes, the girl was older by a few years and about an inch taller, and the boy's face still had a child-like roundness to it. Captain Aryan began talking to them but they were too far away to hear.

Medea felt Sulla jolt next to her she looked up and saw that he was staring directly at the girl and trembling. Medea fixed her gaze to the two of them and felt something click in her mind. She knew them, but she didn't recognize them. She could have fainted but instead took Sulla's trembling hand and squeezed. He seemed to take comfort in her touch.

After what seemed an eternity Captain Aryan shrugged his shoulders and pointed in Medea's direction. Medea gasped and moved closer to Sulla who seemed as still as a statue.

The boy and girl looked at them and Medea held a level gaze, never one to back down. The boy seemed to gasp and walked towards her light happiness seemed to flood his aura; the girl on the other hand seemed to be angry and confused.

The boy stopped in front of her, they were relatively the same height. "Medea!" He said "Is it really you?"

Medea was shocked "How do you know my name?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

Charlemange was slightly rattled. How could Medea not recognize him? "Why wouldn't I know your name? Don't you remember me?"

"I can't recall ever meeting you. But I can't recall very much." Medea looked at Sharley the way a stranger would "Who are you?"

Sharley was flabbergasted "I'm Charlemange, your brother."

Medea's eyes widened as though someone had punched her in the stomach. "That's not possible."

"It's true. Even though I don't look like you-" Medea cut Sharley off

"It's not possible because I woke up in the Lenore countryside. That's on the other side of the world." She stared at him as though it were an obvious question.

"Listen; if you come back with Cressida and I we can prove it to you. Right Cressida? Cressida?"

Cressida and Sulla had been staring at each other as though in a trance. Medea sighed before pulling Sulla's arm down; he blinked and shook his head. "Who are you?" He asked finally.

"I'm Charlemange, and that's Cressida." Sharley's voice was ridged, had they both forgotten everything?

Sulla flicked his eyes between the two and he knew that he'd seen the girl in many of his nightmares, which gave him an uneasy feeling, Medea however sensed something about both of the two, she knew they had met she just didn't know where! Everything that happened before the previous year was just a big blur; her childhood, her family, even the little things that she had seen every day had completely disappeared. And she was able to live with that until now when things were coming to the surface . . . things that should have drowned.

"I think I know you . . . but only the name seems to bring something back." Medea wasn't sure if this 'Charlemange' understood, she surely didn't. "I don't know how to put it, but I don't recall either of your faces . . . I didn't even know you existed just two days ago."

"Look I can explain everything, maybe you can recognize the rest of-"Sharley wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"There's _more_?!" Medea looked as though she wanted to scream or faint, perhaps both.

"More what?" Gnaea asked, having returned from relocating Caecus from his hiding place below deck, he stood behind her looking ruffled and irritated.

"Apparently these two are related to me." Medea said trying and failing to settle her confusion.

"Really?" Gnaea looked at the three of them closely. "Yep, I can see it."

"What!" Medea couldn't believe that anyone could spot _any_ resemblance between her and them.

"Well, for one there's the nose. Your all relatively the same height, you and the girl have the same hands, and all three of you look the same when you're surprised." Gnaea finished, eyeing their open-mouthed expressions.

"You said you couldn't recall very much." Cressida finally started. "And that you 'woke up' in the Lenore countryside. How far back can you remember?"

Medea was slightly shocked by Cressida's bluntness "A year, give or take."

"Well our Medea disappeared a little more than a year ago and looked exactly like you down to the pupil-less eyes. Your 16 are you not? And your birthday is in 2 months is it not?" Cressida looked at Medea in almost a challenging way.

"Yes and yes." Medea was still recovering from her shock.

"Then what do you have to lose? Either you come with us or you don't, but know that the rest of your family could be on the next boat." Cressida stared at Medea with intensity as she thought about Cressida's words.

"I will. But I want to bring these three," Medea gestured to Sulla, Gnaea, and Caecus. ", and I want this ship to be allowed to dock so that the rest of my friends can stretch their legs."

"And if I refuse?" Cressida asked, glaring at Sulla.

"Then my company will head east to the Toroth isles." Medea and Cressida shared a look that could melt ice.

"Very well." Sharley said. "You can bring your friends and your boat can dock. Now come on before Cressida kills me." He sheepishly looked at Cressida who seemed as though she could happily strangle him, before walking back towards their ship.

Medea told one of the cabin boys to inform Captain Aryan of what was going to happen and then set off with her friends, apart from Sulla who remained standing where he was. When she noticed his absence she turned and started towards him.

"What are you waiting for?" She tugged his arm towards the other ship.

"I'm not going." He said as though it were obvios.

"Yes you are! I can tell you recognize them too, maybe we could both remember." Medea then started to pull his arm but he didn't budge.

"Maybe I don't need to remember." It was a lie but he was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Liar!" She said as though reading his mind.

"I don't like this!" He said louder this time.

"Too bad! Besides I don't like that girl and you seem to get under her skin." Medea stared directly at him "I'm not going if you don't."

"What do you mean? They could be your family!" Sulla looked as though she had slapped him.

"You heard me." Her tone was low and serious, he would have preferred it if she yelled.

Sulla sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I'm going to get you back for this." Then started walking forward, causing Medea to stumble because she was still pulling against his arm.

"As if you could." She said jokingly.

"Come ON!" Gnaea shouted, already on the Icemarks ship "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

"WE'RE COMING!" Medea shouted back before stepping on the crossing plank.

"Too bad it's not just you." Sulla muttered before stepping behind her, completely unaware of Edrod staring at him with pure hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

Medea jumped from the crossing plank and onto the ship, turning to make sure that Sulla hadn't made a break for their original ship, he hadn't, but looked as though he would have tried it.

"You looked like you just swallowed a jellyfish." Gnaea chided "Both of you."

"Shut it." Was Medea's only answer before looking around the ship, everything seemed to fit perfectly. Everyone looked as though they belonged, content in their own lives. The feeling that Medea had, for as long as she remembered, never felt and always wanted. She sighed softly before hearing someone calling her. She looked up and realized it was the Charlemange boy waving at her to join him.

Medea decided that she had nothing to lose in going to see what he wanted. She walked forward and when she was halfway there, looked back and saw Gnaea talking animatedly, Caecus more or less looking straight at Charlemange, and Sulla leaned against the edge of the deck with his head lolling back. Stopping in front of the red head she asked "What is it Charlemange?"

He blinked at the formal name. "Well I'm going to introduce you to our family." It was Medea's turn to wince. "Call me Sharley by the way. Everyone does."

By the time they had rounded the corner Medea's heart was going faster that a hummingbirds. She breathed through her mouth to calm herself. _They're __**your**__ family._ She thought. _You have no reason to worry . . . but then how did I get halfway around the world with no memory of what happened?_ A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to shake the thought.

00000000

The Lindshield family, apart from Sharley, were waiting for Medea to arrive and taking their last moments before arrival to sort their thoughts. Cressida looked at the confused face of her mother, the furious face of her brother, then to the closed face of her father. Claustrophobic in so much tension she decided to break the silence. "I couldn't believe she _really _didn't remember. Until I looked her in the eyes, she really has no clue of what happened . . . and neither does he."

"How could HE not remember?" Edrod boomed.

"I hit his head, he has a scar. That and I almost broke his neck, no one could remember unless it was brought clearly to their attention." Cressida explained trying her best not to freak out at the realization.

"They're just seconds away from us." Oskan said quietly, turning is attention starboard. There was nothing left to do but follow his gaze.

He was right. Seconds after her husband had finished his statement Charlemange rounded the corner with Medea beside him. Thirrin gasped; Medea looked just Cressida had envisioned, with chin length hair and wanderer's clothing. She carried herself in a confident, yet slightly nervous way and had an azure blue ribbon around her neck.

0000000

Medea gasped too, but not for the same reasons. As she looked the faces seemed to draw something from the back of her mind, but as soon as it had come the feeling disappeared. She sighed in frustration and took another look at them as herself and 'Sharley' walked and felt a jolt run through her body as she saw that man's nightmarish face "_Oskan." _She whispered in a barley audible voice.

"You remember me?" Oskan said, feeling a faint glimmer of love for his youngest daughter.

"I had a nightmare about you." She said almost shamelessly. "But I can't recall much about the rest of you."

"That's fine." Thirrin said. "All that matters is that you're okay Medea."

"But what happened?" Medea asked

Silence

"That would be best for you to figure out on your own." Oskan said softly, puzzling about Medea's 'nightmare'.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Edrod asked, earning a glare from Thirrin. "What? I'm not being rude, I'm just asking!"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure if I could stay long." Medea looked towards her ship, but the view was blocked by the walls of a cabin. "If I would want to . . ."

No one knew what to say to that. Thirrin wanted to say that everyone would love for her to return, but would they? What of the Vampire Queen? What of the desert people? Could they forgive Medea for possessing their prince? What about her own people? . . . perhaps, but her people didn't know about Medea's deeds, Thirrin had to say that she had somehow escaped when she saw the bomb headed for her, but not before the wave of force knocked her into amnesia, and then ran away. Though she doubted that many believed it.

There was a light groan as the ship started moving. "Oh" Medea said. "I need to go." And with that, left the way she came.

"I wonder what got into her." Edrod said as she disappeared.

00000000

Medea found her friends in one of the sitting rooms below deck. It seemed comfortable enough; with soft looking cushions and a crackling fireplace. "One of the cabin boys set it." Gnaea explained.

"He looked like he wanted to throw me into it." Sulla added not quite irritably.

"At least no one attacked you." Medea said.

"They will." He nodded as he answered.

"Probably 'cause you're Polypontian. Didn't these people go to war with them once?" Gnaea mused.

"Twice." Caecus corrected. "How did your reunion go?" He turned his blank gaze towards Medea, who started at the sudden change of subject.

"Awkward and freaky." Medea walked fully into the room and plopped into a cushioned seat.

"Freaky good or freaky bad?" Gnaea asked leaning forward.

"I'm not . . . quite sure." Medea furrowed her eyebrows and pondered her recent events, not really understanding her feelings towards her 'family'.

"Oh come _on_," Gnaea dramatically flopped back into her seat. "Give me details! I want to know _everything_!

"Sorry!" Medea made a flourishing gesture towards Gnaea. "I forgot who I was talking to!" She finished with a sarcastic voice.

"Damn straight!" Gnaea answered back.

The four of them laughed and joked until the sounds of their stomachs growling killed the mood. "I'm _starving_!" Sulla groaned.

"Yeah! Are we there _yet?"_ Gnaea dropped sideways onto the couch she was occupying.

"Don't start that again!" Caecus said irritably.

"Yeah, we're all hungry." Medea added and then her stomach rumbled as if to prove it. "Argh!"

Sulla suddenly looked up. "I think we're stopping." The others looked up and Medea went to a window.

"We are we should be docking in a few minutes." She tried to make out more though the salt encrusted window but all she could she could see were mucky shapes and figures.

"Well then let's go!" Gnaea squeaked, her hunger suddenly forgotten. "I want to get the full affect!"

00000000

The beauty of the Icemark was undeniable, but Sulla couldn't help the feeling of dread that he'd immediately associated with the place. He knew this place. He knew that other people knew that he'd been here before. He just couldn't figure out when or how!

And then there was that red headed girl who only made things worse! She all but proved that he should know where he was right now. But did that mean that she gave him his scar? If so had did that mean that he was a soldier or something? With a sigh he dropped his head and gave up his wonderings for now, they only ended with a headache anyway.

"Something wrong?" He jumped slightly and turned to see Medea looking at him concernedly.

"Besides the fact that you've dragged me onto a ship, and possibly a country where everyone wants to kill me?" That wasn't quite it but he wasn't the type to preach out his problems.

She chuckled lightly and leaned over the ships edge next to him. "They don't _all_ want to kill you." He gave her a look. "Okay, maybe."

"Thanks." He said flatly before sighing towards the dock.

"Can't blame me for trying." She shoved him playfully.

"You're right." He said before smiling. "I'll blame the squeaky blonde one."

Medea laughed. "You're horrible!"

"I'm not the one laughing." He smiled

"Shut up!" She said. "We'd better get to the deck before she comes looking for us."

Sulla rolled his eyes. "I thought you were trying to make me feel better!"

"I'm a double agent." She winked before they walked down to the frozen land that awaited them

00000000

Cressida looked about her family who all seemed busy trying to sort things out in their minds. They were taking two separate carriages back to Frostmarris; Medea for her own reasons had chosen to go with her friends. Cressida couldn't blame her; she would act the same if she were pushed into a group of random people all claiming to be her long lost family.

She looked out the window towards the other carriage to see the girl with curly blonde hair talking ecstatically with no sign of stopping, the blind one looking out one of the windows and into the forest that was on either side of them, Medea looked to be listening intently to the blonde, and the Bellorum was keeping his head down. _Smart choice. _She thought. Turning her attention back to her own compartment she was soon overcome with boredom, no one was talking but they all looked like they needed someone to talk to. As a last resort she pleadingly looked towards Edrod to crack a joke, _anything_ to end the tension, but his eyes were trained firmly to his lap.

"What is the matter with all of you? Okay their back, but it's not like either are a serious threat! The boy didn't even want to come!" The family was startled to say the least at Cressida's outburst, and even more so at the realization that she was right.

"You're right. They hold no threat." Thirrin consented. "Not unless the creatures of the winterlands are looking for Medea." They all turned to Oskan.

Oskan looked around his family, all of which needing reassurance that their fears were uncalled for. Deciding that one last check wouldn't hurt he opened his mind to the spirit world, and for the time being found nothing. "All is well in the cosmos." He said with a smile. "I must amend Cressida for awakening us from our silly frights, however loudly."

"In that case let us relax in our time of peace." Thirrin leaned back. "I'm sure that once we get back Grishmak will have hordes to tell us with the werewolf relay spying on the Polypontian Empire."

"But I thought the Polypontus was all but destroyed?" Sharley asked.

"What if they come after the boy?" Edrod's question sent sparks through the Lindshields.

"They can't, for the time being they're too weak, and even if they weren't they wouldn't find out." Thirrin paused. "And it's not the Polypontians themselves that we should be worried about. It's who's coming after them."

00000000

**Homecoming**

Medea looked around as she entered the city of Frostmarris. The sight was simply breathtaking, with the icy landscape and the sun hitting the snow in such a way that multicolored beams of light radiated off the surface made everything feel like a dream. And looking to the clouds one could see the storm that would hit full force before the sun was low in the sky was only adding to the effect.

"Wow, this place looks like you're regular winter wonderland." Gnaea said leaning over Medea so that she could get a better view. "I wonder how people can stand being so cold all the time."

"Not all the time. Winter can't last forever, can it?" Medea looked back into the carriage. "Sulla why don't you look out the window, the view's amazing."

"Yeah man, this place looks like the frosted side of a cupcake!" Gnaea added and everyone's stomachs growled in response.

"_Why_ did you bring up food when we're all starving?" Sulla clutched his stomach and threw his head back against the seat.

"I forgot!" Gnaea gammed her head to the side of the window.

"Oh god now I can smell it!" Medea said also hitting her head against the window pane.

Caecus sniffed. "I smell it too, but that smells more like turkey than a cupcake."

"I think I found it." Sulla pointed out the window on Caecus's side and sure enough there was a food vendor selling hot turkey legs in an open corner of the market square.

They all groaned as one of his clients took an agonizingly slow bite of the teasing meal.

00000000

**1 Hour Later**

Medea looked around the great hall of the Castle of Lindshield. It was large and carved in stone giving it an old yet beautiful touch. Sharley and Edrod were giving the quartet a tour of the Castle in the vain hope that they wouldn't get lost later. They had already had lunch and the rest of the Lindshield clan had gone to meet with someone or other to discuss war plans. _This place always seems to have one problem or another._ Medea thought to herself.

They were leaving the outside of the citadel now and Medea saw that the storm was moving faster than she thought, but everyone acted as though it were completely normal. Looking towards her friends to make sure no one had gotten left behind she saw that Sulla seemed to be keeping as far away from Edrod as possible. When she turned her attention towards her supposed brother she sensed a faint hostility but he seemed more in the mood for a good laugh than anything else.

Turning her attention back to the people she saw that many of them were staring at her in awe. She blushed not used to so much attention. Turning her head she walked a bit faster towards the castle with the rest of her group.

00000000

**After that **

**(I know it's a bit rushed)**

Sharley was leading Medea towards the horse stables. After she and her friends had been shown their rooms he had offered to take her for a ride through the great forest, since they still had at least three hours before the storm got close. She accepted and now all he had to do was find a horse for her to ride on.

He had expected the horses to go crazy at the sight of her as they had used to but oddly they acted as though she were a stranger of no threat and only whinnied tentatively as she passed them.

"Strange." Sharley whispered.

"What's strange?" Medea whispered back.

He jolted quietly before answering. "They're usually not this . . . tranquil." Which wasn't a complete lie.

After he had strapped Suleiman onto his saddle he'd found Medea a grey mustang to ride. They'd just found it a few weeks ago and it was hardly trained, but she had insisted and after witnessing the horse's calmness towards her Sharley agreed. They mounted and trotted out towards the city, Sharley kept watch of the grey, but he looked completely unbothered by the sound of people, something it had rioted over just a few day's ago.

00000000

Medea smiled as she rode easily, even though she had never gone near a horse before. But in all fairness it was the mustang that was doing most of the work. They were just passing the gates that signaled town and she was amazed at just how many people there were. She didn't see any possible way through, and only became more confused looking at Sharley as he dismounted. "We'll have to walk through town." He explained.

Nodding dumbly she dismounted and wondered how they would get two horses past so many people. But instead of having to push through the people as she had thought, the crowd parted having recognized the young prince. Medea's face reddened as a soft gasp and gentle whispers went through the crowd at the sight of her, a few brave ones would occasionally tough the sleeve of her shirt or even her hair, causing her to blush more.

"We're halfway there." Sharley said, noticing Medea's discomfort. She nodded in reply.

With that bit of encouragement she kept her head forward as she led her Mustang on. She'd almost learned to ignore the touches to her hair and arms when she felt a little hand reach up and squeeze hers, with a quiet gasp she looked down and saw a little boy who couldn't be older than nine with blue eyes and dark blonde hair looking up. He gasped, then giggled and ran back to a building that was undoubtedly a school.

She did her best to shrug it off and followed Sharley into the forest. She stared in pure awe as she saw the vast darkness of the environment. "It's gorgeous." She whispered

"Isn't it? I like to ride through here at night; the moonlight makes it even more mysterious." Sharley finished as he mounted his horse. Mounting her own horse Medea trotted behind him into the snowy Landscape, farther and farther until they disappeared into the mists and dense shrubbery of the Great Forest.

00000000

**The Castle**

Thirrin felt her head spin as Maggie told her that the Polypontian empire was all but conquered by people calling themselves the 'Far Raiders', and that they were out to conquer the known world, the Icemark being next.

"How much longer do we have before they're here?" Thirrin asked, fully asserting herself as queen.

"The empire has retreated and is holding strong in its capital state but, they have decided to save the now puny empire for later and are coming for the Icemark as soon as winter thaws." Grishmak explained.

"That's still a while off, theirs plenty of time to gather our allies." Thirrin deduced.

"But are you sure that's enough?" Oskan asked. "These people destroyed the Polypontian Empire in less than two months; we almost were destroyed in our last war."

"What else do we have?" Thirrin snapped before rubbing her temples. "We will just have to throw at it everything we have."

"But they also have Sky ships and armored cars drawn by enormous creatures that are covered with three foot spikes. That and what ever those thingies are can move at speeds matching our fastest snow leopard." Tharaman added "I think we should consider finding new allies."

"And some powerful ones at that!" Grishmak belted.

"I'll look into it." Thirrin said "Perhaps I can ask Medea if she has seen any formidable peoples in the West."

"Aw yes, how is the little wanderer? Perhaps she has brought some exotic foods back from her travels." Tharaman mused.

Thirrin looked at him incredulously before shaking her head and saying "No, but she has brought some interesting 'friends'."

"Really, well I'd love to see some new faces! Where are they?" Tharaman didn't seem to get the look that Thirrin was giving him.

"There's one face that none of you would like." Oskan said.

"Well why wasn't I informed that she had brought friends?" Maggie asked. "I may be retired but that doesn't mean I'm senile or unworthy of the latest details!" He finished with mock anger.

"Well you're going to find out because if Thirrin doesn't tell you I will." Oskan smiled playfully at his wife in an attempt to quell her worries of her friend's possible reactions.

She scowled at him before answering. "Her friends are Caecus Rush, Gnaea Dunbraven, and Sulla Bellorum, though he doesn't remember his surname or much else for that matter." Thirrin added the last bit to absorb the shock that seemed to envelope the room.

". . . Well I'd be god damned . . ." Tharaman's words hung heavy in the air. The atmosphere to thick to notice the servant listening outside the door, hardly able to contain themselves as they thought of the rewards the Far Raiders would have for their fateful spy.


	7. Chapter 7

Medea's horse trotted alongside Sharley's as they rode through the beauty of the great forest. She inhaled the sweet earthy smell and turned her head to face him. "You wanted to speak with me privately."

Sharley gave a start at her statement. "How'd you know?" Was the only response he could give.

"Just a feeling," She gave another look around her. "I'll answer what I can, but I admit it's not much."

"So…may I…?" He started nervously.

"Ask away." She looked at Sharley in a sincere way, almost making him regret the inevitable interrogation; be it from him or any other curious soul.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?" He decided to start from the beginning.

"I remember Oskan's face…snow, lots of snow and…a castle… but not this one, it was marble but looked surprisingly like ivory, and a beautiful city…it was the first thing that came to my mind, even before I opened my eyes."

"W-what did you do in Lenore?" Sharley asked in an attempt to hide his agitation, the dagger brought back to his memory.

"I worked as a maid and caretaker to a merchant family." She chuckled quietly; it was obviously a fond memory. "I learned everything from caring for a baby to how to craft and sell various merchandise. I even learned how to sing folk songs and play the guitar." She gave a slightly longing smile.

"What were their names?" Sharley couldn't help but ask.

"Martin and Sara Walker, senior Ceeley Walker and baby Tom." Sharley could tell by the tone of her voice that she missed them deeply.

"You loved them?" She nodded. "Then what made you leave?"

"Money disappeared. They had to let everyone go…I offered to work for free but Sara said that accepting my offer would be no better then slavery. She was right of course. After that I got a ride to the coast on a farmers cart in exchange for me keeping his animals from running off. I didn't know what I was going to do from there but it was a start. When we had reached the coast I thanked him and walked along the beach while trying to sort my thoughts. Then I spent some of my money on a sandwich when I saw Gnaea wrestling with an old woman for a slice of cake. She lost, I laughed and we've been best friends ever since"

"So you traveled with her?" Sharley assumed.

"Pretty much." She leaned forward to stroke her horse's neck. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"What about Sulla." Sharley said.

"He had already been with them for a month when I'd started traveling with the group. And I know this will sound weird but I felt like I'd recognized him, it felt like I knew his name, even before I met him." Medea looked at Sharley, making sure she hadn't confused him too much.

He merely nodded, noting the spark of remembrance. "What about the others?"

"Gnaea ... has her own way of doing things, is the perfect person for a good laugh, and she has a habit for saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. Then there's Caecus whose her polar opposite; practical, serious, brutally honest, lazy. There are a million things I could say about them." Medea smiled at her memories of piracy.

"They sound like good friends." Was the only response Sharley could think of.

"Um-hmm." She answered back quietly, before looking up. "Why'd you take me to a cave?"

"This is where our dad grew up. It's a good place for a rest stop." Sharley dismounted his horse and ascended the small hill leading to Oskan's cave. Medea simply shrugged her shoulders and followed.

00000000

_Cressida once again found herself on the edge of her cliff. "Shit! I'm missing the meeting!" _

_"There's something else more important that I've been more subtle with." Cressida turned to see the familiar woman._

_"Perhaps you can tell me who you are __**first**__." Cressida crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide her confusion._

_"If I did then your goddess would look into your mind and find me." She gave a ghost of a wink and walked forward until she was beside Cressida. "She can't locate me now because we are outside the seven realms."_

_Cressida gasped and backed away from the edge. "But I thought there wasn't __**anything**__ beyond the seven realms! Anyone to leave would be cast into oblivion!"_

_"That's what your goddess said, did she? Jealous shrew."_

_"W'what?" Cressida's mind was whirling, would the goddess lie?_

_The woman looked as if she could have laughed. "Back to the current matter. I'm being far too subtle, and with your sister back the time left needed to begin is running out."_

_"Does that mean Medea is still evil?" Cressida felt a spark of rage bubbling inside her._

_"No. She and her rabble of friends play a key role in what is to come in the universe. As do you and your little family. There are great choices to be made and little time to make them." She turned to look at Cressida._

_". . . I thought you could only tell me what I knew." Cressida said, maintaining some composure._

_"I was trying not to break the rules, but seeing as I've broken every single rule out there, I don't see the problem with a victory lap of sorts. You'll find out everything sooner or later anyway." She smiled mischievously at the ocean._

_"Then tell me everything!" Cressida stepped forward._

_"Now that wouldn't be any fun at all. But I'll give you a hint." She grinned merrily while sending Cressida into a new spiraling vision._

00000000

Sulla sat in the room he was to share with Caecus, feeling agitated. He was never comfortable inside but the looks people gave him when he was outside were enough to drive him into solitude. He drummed his fingers against the desk he was in font of absently, unsure of how to waste his time.

As if summoned from his boredom Gnaea waltzed in with a pout. She started towards him with her hands on her hips.

"_What_?" He asked, secretly relieved he was no longer alone.

"That's what _I_ should be asking _you!_" She said in her usual squeak. Sulla took one look at her felt slightly jealous. She had obviously been outside all day, her lips chapped, cheeks flushed, and curly blond hair wild from the wind. "_What_ are you doing inside? You _hate _being inside!"

"_Nooo,_ I just love sitting here like a trapped rat." Sulla got up from his chair and flopped onto one of the beds.

"Well you're pissed. How long have you been in here anyway?" Gnaea picked up a glass paperweight and looked through it like a magnifying glass.

Sulla sighed "Four hours."

Gnaea dropped the weight, causing it to shatter. "_Seriously?_ Oh my god, that's like a record for you!"

"I know. I haven't spent so much time like this asleep." Sulla got up and started to kick the broken glass into a pile, he'd never hear the end of it if Caecus stepped on one.

"Then what are we still doing here? _Let's go!_" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door.

"Gnaea! I'm in here so people will stop bugging me!" Sulla pulled his arm back.

"People are only bothering you in the castle!" Gnaea said as though he was stupid.

"Yeah, I think we've established that!" Sulla crossed his arms.

Gnaea made an impatient noise. "But has anyone given you a second glance in _town?_"

Sulla's eyes widened. "No, no they haven't. Gnaea, if you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it, but you're a genius!"

The blonde smiled "I know!" with that they took off through the Icemark.

00000000

Thirrin finally thought to break the silence. "That aside, can anyone think of other possible alliances before Charlemange returns with Medea?"

"No but perhaps we could send a party to the southern continent?" Maggie added, as ready to break the tension as Thirrin.

"An excellent thought and what do you think Oskan? Any ideas?"

Oskan caught the look Thirrin was giving him and held back a flinch. "I'll start for the Land of Ghosts in two days."

"And Tharadan will go with you!" Tharaman bellowed, completely cured of his temporary shyness.

"That and the Ukpik wolf guard." Grishmak said, his mouth full of steak.

Thirrin smiled, crisis averted. One of them anyway. "Well I suppose that concludes this meeting. Now the only thing that puzzles me is why Cressida isn't here."

Grishmak stretched. "Yes, these things just aren't the same without someone telling me not to talk with my mouth full."

Thirrin waited until she and Oskan were walking hand in hand through the citadel before she asked her question. "Oskan, why do you think Medea came back?"

"Fate, I suppose."

"No, I mean why did she come back now? In the midst of a war, with the last living Bellorum?" Thirrin brushed her hand against a flower they were passing.

Oskan's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at the clouds. "Perhaps . . . perhaps they are a foreshadowing of things to come. Who knows, maybe once this war is over the Icemark will help the Polypontus rebuild its borders, and that our grandchildren will not be able to imagine a time when our two nations were bitter rivals. Because those two certainly can't!"

Thirrin laughed, and then took serious thought to his words. Hoping there was truth in her husbands' words.

00000000

A.N: Sorry I took so long but . . . you know . . . high school. But I'm working faster now, I promise!


End file.
